


Joker Vs. Violet

by Superswaggykitty



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Kasumi is Best Girl, Kissing, Persona 5: The Royal, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superswaggykitty/pseuds/Superswaggykitty
Summary: Kasumi surprises Ren during a snowy day.Spoliers for Persona 5: Royal
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	Joker Vs. Violet

Ren tightens his gloves as he nears Leblanc. He recently got back to Yongen after a morning out with Yusuke, who had a sudden stroke of inspiration at 3 in the morning and decided to enlist the help of his former leader. Ren was happy to assist him, despite the early hour. The sun never showed itself during that time, and snow began to fall just as Ren got off the train.

By the time he reaches Leblanc, his hair is covered in snow. He brushes some of it out as he opens the door.

Sumire is out of her chair before Ren even notices her. “Senpai!” she shouts excitedly as she crushes him in a hug.

Ren barely manages to keep his balance as he catches his girlfriend. “Sumi? What are you doing here?”

Sumire beams up at him. “Practice was cancelled today, so I figured I’d come and surprise you!”

Ren’s heart leaps at the adorable look on her face. He smiles back at her, and decides he wants to play a little game. “Well, you picked the perfect day- Sojiro decided not to open due to the weather.” Joker appears as he grabs her waist. “So, we have the place all to ourselves.” Sumire’s face turns a light shade of red. 

Ren, not done with his game, leans down to kiss her. Sumire’s blush recedes as she purses her lips to receive the kiss. Right as their lips touch, Ren pulls away with a spin and strides past Sumire, leaving her standing there in confusion.

Sumire blinks a few times, trying to process what happened. She turns to look at Ren, who is humming to himself in content and starting a cup of coffee. Her brows furrow as she feels Violet take over and her feet begin to move. She takes a spare hair tie and puts her hair up, removing her glasses as she does so. In one elegant motion, she flips herself over the counter and stares him down.

Joker pours his cup of coffee gently into one of Leblanc’s pearly whote cups and looks at Violet. “What’s the matter, Violet?” He takes a small sip. “You look tense,” he goads with a smirk.

Violet doesn’t loosen her gaze on him, but she does smile confidently. “I’ve come to take what’s mine.” Without wasting another breath, she leaps at Joker.

Joker sets his coffee down nonchalantly and side steps away towards the booths. He laughs. “Well, come take it then.”

Violet leaps back over the counter, cutting off his escape routes. Joker scans the room, looking for an out. Before he can find one however, Violet is rushing at him, lunging for his arm. He spins in place, lifting his arm out of the way. Violet wastes no time in attacking him again, turning on the ball of her foot. Joker evades again, and again, and again. Violet pants lightly as she growls slightly at him.

Joker smirks at her again, his cockiness growing by the second. “Is that all you got?”

Violet’s confident smirk widens. Not saying anything, she rushes at him and lunges for his arm again. He shakes his head lightly and prepares to raise his arm out of her reach. He does just that, spinning to dodge the attack. Violet releases a quick chuckle as she feels her foot hook on his leg. With a powerful swing of her leg, she sweeps Joker’s legs out from under him. A small gasp escapes him before he crashes onto the ground. 

Violet pounces on him immediately, pinning his arms above his head and his legs beneath her knees. With a cocky smirk that rivals her beloved Joker, she crushes her lips against his. He chuckles against her mouth and returns the kiss. She pushes against him further, releasing legs so she can straddle his hips. She aggressively pushes her lips against his, reveling in the feeling of being so close to him.

Satisfied, Violet pulls away, but keeps close to his face. “Victory is mine, Joker.” she pants, the cocky smile still plastered onto her face.

Joker returns it in earnest. “Indeed it is, my lovely Violet.”

Violet leans down to kiss him again, but pulls away just as their lips are about to connect. Joker looks up at her, dumbfounded. She begins to laugh hysterically at his expression, her small chest bouncing erratically. After a moment, Joker begins laughing along with her.

As they begin to calm down, Sumire releases Ren from her hold on him. She smiles brightly up at him once they’re back on their feet.

Ren smiles back at her, chuckling. “Not bad, Sumi.”

“Thank you, Senpai,” she giggles.

Ren motions to one of the chairs at the bar. “Sit. I’ll make us some curry.”

Sumire gives him another quick peck. “I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know this been a very long time since my last post, but I promise I'm still alive and have more Shusumi coming! I tried to write that steamy story I promised weeks ago, but I couldn't seem to get it right. I tried some different ideas, to no avail. On top of that, I've been busy with with my second playthrough of Royal (In Which I plan to romance Sumire hehe) and haven't had much time to write. However, I managed to find some down time today to finally throw a little something together. I thought it came out pretty well for what it is, and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I'm severely sorry for making you all wait this long for some more Shusumi goodness, but I as I said earlier, I haven't much time. I felt horrible about my absence, so I was desperate to get something- anything out to update you all. I promise there will be more Shusumi to come! I plan to take a small break from my playthough during 4th July weekend to hopefully write something more substantial. I appreciate you all being patient.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy and have an amazing day! :)


End file.
